Seats made to hold children and the placing of those seats on some type of chair or other support are known.
This disclosure relates to booster seats and more particularly is directed to a portable booster seat that is convenient, safe and durable.
In accordance with an aspect of the present disclosure, retractable straps are incorporated into the device that may typically be used to extend under the seat of a chair as well as around the back of the chair on which the booster is used. The retractable nature of the straps assures that they will not be lost, and the straps also include a connector or buckle arrangement for easy connection and release by an adult.
The retractable straps or strap system, in accordance with one embodiment of the disclosure, is built into or connected with a base or base portion of the booster seat. The booster seat includes at least one rotatable spool, having at least one strap windable about the spool. The windable strap extends under and around a seat of a chair on which the booster seat is used and another such strap may extend about or around a backrest of the seat or chair, with each windable strap connecting with a connector to secure the booster seat to the chair or seat. In accordance with an embodiment of the disclosure, the at least one rotatable spool includes two rotatable spools that are operatively connected so that the winding of one spool to retract its strap will also cause the other spool to rotate and retract the second strap, assuming that both straps are extended. The windable straps and connectors are storable when the booster seat is not in use.
The adjustable restraint in accordance with one embodiment of the disclosure includes a crotch strap that extends upwardly from the center of the front portion of the seat as well as a pair of safety straps separately connected to the sides of the seat and that buckle to the crotch flap. An easy buckle arrangement joins the three straps together so that an adult attending to the child in the seat may easily lift the child with one hand and release the buckle with the other.
The disclosure will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed descriptions and with reference to the accompanying drawings.